callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Glenn Hawkins
Sergeant Glenn "Hawk" Hawkins was an American soldier who fought in World War II. Sgt. Hawkins is seen in the game Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Biography Sgt. Hawkins was born in Duluth, Minnesota''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' character biography on Hawkins.. Hawk helped his mother and two sisters through high school after their father left for work and never returned''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' character biography on Hawkins.. Presumably, Hawk was drafted into the army prior to the squad's time in North Africa. He was well known for his dry wit and stoic demeanor that helps him bond with his men. North Africa Hawk was the leader of a squad consisting of Pvt. Roland Roger, Stephen Kelly, Alvin "Brooklyn" Bloomfield, and Victor "Vic" Denley. Hawk was first seen in a half-track heading for an airfield in Oran, scolding Vic and Brooklyn for one of their classic arguments, and telling Kelly to properly point his rifle to keep from blowing the guy next to him. Suddenly, the soldier manning the .50 cal machine gun is killed, and Hawk orders Roger to man it in that soldier's place. The squad fights French soldiers on their way to the airfield. When they arrive, Hawk orders Roger, Brooklyn, and Kelly to mop up some barracks in front. When that is said and done, Hawk orders Roger and Brooklyn to take out an MG42 firing on some other 1st Infantry soldiers. After a firefight later on, Hawk orders the squad to secure some hangars, and on the last one, some halftracks come by to give cover to the soldiers, with Hawk riding in one of them. The squad then engages in a few more firefights on the way to an airfield tower. Hawk gives orders to Roger and Brooklyn to take out French soldiers manning AA guns with sniper fire. After the squad gives a bit of Anti-Aircraft fire of their own, Hawk orders them to move on to their next stop. Later in Tunisia, what could possibly be Hawk is calling Roger sternly about why he is in a tank instead of with the rest of his squad. A tanker then proceeds to tell him that he let Roger have a quick ride as a favor for bringing down the airfield. Hawk then tells the tanker to see that his rifleman is back in a halftrack at their next stop. In Kasserine Pass, Hawk, Vic, and Roger are driving in a jeep through the pass to their next objective. Hawk tells Vic what happened before, then tells him his plan to set some mines for Erwin Rommel's tank forces. Unfortunately, they are too late, and the three are forced to join other soldiers in fighting the Panzers and German soldiers coming onto their position. Hawk orders Roger to man a halftrack with an anti-armor gun on it. Unfortunately, eventually, a Tiger tank comes by and destroys the halftrack. Roger survives, but the group is then forced to fight German soldiers in foxholes, until some Stuart tanks come by and destroy the Tiger and the remaining German soldiers there. Hawk, Vic, and Roger meet up with one of the tankers that tells them about a minefield keeping the tanks from advancing, and that Sgt. Hassler and his engineers need cover. Hawk then orders Vic and Roger to give them cover, and later meets them after the engineers finish their job with Kelly in a jeep. He then orders Roger, Vic, and Kelly to clear a village of German soldiers that are using it as their OP. When all is said and done, Hawk meets the three in his jeep once again and congratulates them. Then tells them to get back to camp for a hot meal. Later, in a village in Kasserine being used as a field hospital, Hawk, Roger, Kelly, Brooklyn, and Vic are called upon to give cover to some escaping medics. Hawk orders Roger, Brooklyn, and Kelly to take some other men and help cover the main intersection, while Vic stays with him. Later, the squad meets back up, again, and Hawk orders the squad to clear two houses of German soldiers. After they captured the second house, Hawk finds a .30 cal machine gun in front of a ruined house crawling with Germans. Suddenly, a sniper hits Hawk in the chest, and Brooklyn orders Roger to get a medic they saw earlier. The medic is killed, but Roger manages to use his field dressings to save Hawk. Suddenly, Screaming Mimis fire on their position and Hawk orders the squad to go and neutralize them. When that is said and done, the medics have already escaped, and Hawk tells the squad to hustle back to camp and get out of the village. Suddenly, a Panzer gains on them, and they had to fall back to a halftrack on the far side of the village, fighting Germans along the way. While they escape, the squad expresses concern for Hawk's wound, but Hawk rebuffs them, telling them that it wasn't even close. Hawk then presumably reports the battle to Lt. Norman Delaney. Sicily Hawk is next seen participating in Operation Husky, riding in a DUKW heading for the beach in Gela in a scene slightly similar to his first scene. When they get near enough the beach, the gunner is killed, and Roger takes over the machine gun, shooting away mines. Later on the beach, Hawk orders Vic to act as his runner when the radio op, Pvt. Parker, is not seen. He then orders Pvt. Saunders and Blackburn to clear some concertia wire while the squad provides suppressing fire. Unfortunately, Saunders and Blackburn are both killed by mortar fire, forcing Hawk to order Roger to the clear the wire with Blackburn's bazooka. Roger succeeds, and the squad clears some trenches and bunkers all the way to a heavily fortified area. While there, Hawk first orders Roger to blow away a wall blocking their way to the area. Next, he orders Brooklyn to throw a smoke grenade to provide them with cover. Then, Hawk orders the squad to assault the position with grenades if possible. After the firefight, the squad meets up with Parker, who lost his radio in the beach assault. Later, Hawk orders Parker to cut away some barbed wire, but unfortunately, Parker dies of mortar fire, similar to Saunders's and Blackburn's deaths. The squad then meets up with Vic and Delaney who tells Hawk that a plane crashed some way off the current position. Hawk then orders the squad to go and give cover to the survivors, there. They meet up with the survivors and fight off a counterattack from the Italians. Hawk then orders Roger to destroy an Italian tank coming for the position. the Italian counterattack was driven off, and the survivors' CO praises Hawks squad for their help. Hawk then orders the squad to meet back up with Delaney. In Piano Lupo, Hawk interrupts Brooklyn's bogus story to give the squad their orders. Suddenly, some Stukas attack their position. While Brooklyn, Hawk and radio op, Pvt. McCord go off in a jeep, Hawk orders Vic and Roger to take care of the Stukas with Anti-Aircraft fire. When that is done, Roger and Vic meet back up with Hawk, and Hawk, Roger, Brooklyn, Vic, and McCord fight their way to a hill where they see a convoy of Italian vehicles stuck on a bridge. Hawk orders Roger to spot targets, and Hawk calls for air support which destroys the convoy. After a brief firefight, the squad comes across a medic who is trying to get to some soldiers pinned up ahead. Hawk orders Roger to pick up a Springfield to provide cover fire for the medic. Afterwards, they meet a radio operator from the naval liaison, Petty Officer Mangin, whom Hawk tells to come with them. Next, they meet with Capt. James from the 82nd, and after a brief discussion on what's happening, Hawk orders the squad to give cover to some soldiers at some bunkers being attacked by the Hermann Goering division. When they get there, Hawk finds that the door leading inside the bunkers is jammed, and leaves Brooklyn to busting it open. Later, after Roger destroys many Panzers, Hawk is wounded again and orders Roger to spot targets for Mangin. Afterwards, Hawk praises Roger's actions and promotes him to the rank of Corporal. Later, in the battle of Troina, Hawk orders Vic to get a door open, but unfortunately, he didn't know that there was a German soldier waiting behind the door and Vic is killed. Kelly desperately calls for a medic, but Hawk convinces Kelly that there is nothing they can do. After Roger nearly gets killed by an explosion, Hawk asks if he was alright. Hawk later orders the squad to flank a FlaK 88 that is destroying the Shermans going into the village. They succeed in flanking and destroying it, and after the battle, Hawk asks everyone left if they were okay, and joins the squad in mourning Vic. Europe Hawk later participates in D-Day along with Roger, Brooklyn, Kelly (by now all Corporals), and Vic's replacement, Pvt. John Jackson "Schmitty" Smith. When mortars start firing on the Higgins boats, Hawk orders Roger to spot them with some binoculars that he was using. Later, when the ship is hit, Hawk orders the soldiers to get into the life boats, and later wakes up Roger who was knocked unconscious in the blast. Hawk later orders the squad to cover some engineers while they set charges, and orders Roger to take out an MG42 nest, which he does successfully, along with destroying the radios there. Then, Hawk orders the squad to cover the engineers again, while they set charges on an obstruction lousy with Germans. Later, inside one of the bunkers, Hawk orders Roger to open a gate that is blocking their path, along with eliminating the Germans on the other side, which Roger succeeds in doing. The squad then takes on the Germans in another bunker with a FlaK 88 visible in the distance. When the squad reaches the 88, however, it is revealed to be broken, and Hawk orders Schmitty, a former mechanic, to fix it. When Schmitty was done, Hawk later orders Roger to blow up 4 bunkers and a fuel dump with it. Afterwards, Hawk proceeds to give a morale boosting speech to the remaining soldiers. Hawk does not participate in the Battle of Maubeuge, the leadership position is temporarily taken by a recently promoted Sgt. Roger who gets wounded by mortar fire. After Roger recovers, Hawk once again leads the squad in an assault of Mons. Suddenly, their jeep convoy is attacked, and they are forced to go on foot. After some firefights, Hawk orders the squad to take a mill which they later defend against the German soldiers attacking them. Once this is done, Hawk then tells the squad that they have to take out some AA guns that are destroying the planes participating. When asked by Brooklyn why the HQ was always counting on them to do dangerous stuff, Hawk yelled into his face that it was because they were the infantry and "god loves the infantry". Soon, they destroy all of the AA guns, and Hawk tells the squad to go on him. Suddenly, he is wounded, again, this time more severely, and while the medic comes for their position, the rest of the squad manages to kill the remaining Germans in the area. Brooklyn and Kelly later assure Schmitty that Hawk is going the be alright, however, Hawk is never seen again in the game. It is unknown whether it is because he died of his injuries, or if it is because he was sent home. Delaney (now a captain) later takes his place as the leader of the squad. Trivia *Sgt. Mason in Final Fronts in the European Campaign is based off of "Hawk". He has the same look and even has the blood spot from when he got shot in the chest in "An Easy Detail" which can be seen in the Braunanam inn cutscene the easiest. As claimed in the Call of Duty 2: Big Red One character biography on Hawkins.. *He commands the main characters, Cpl. Bloomfield, Pvt. Denley, Pvt. Kelly, Cpl. Roger and Pvt. Smith, as well as other soldiers from time to time. Other soldiers he commanded include Pvt. Blackburn, Pvt. Castillo, PO Mangin, Pvt. Parker, Pvt. Peterson, Pvt.McLaughlin, Pvt. Rutherford, and Pvt. Saunders, *He is voiced by Michael Cudlitz who is well known for playing Sgt. Denver "Bull" Randleman from the World War II mini-series, Band of Brothers. **His voice actor also voices non-important NPCs in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Hawk is almost always seen with Denley. *He is the only character seen without his helmet on as seen in an easy detail References Category:Soldiers of the 1st Infantry Division Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One